


Toxicity (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [13]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dark, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic Available, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes stealing a taste can be nothing but poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxicity (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackazuresoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/gifts).



> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: 'You pushed me to the wall, forced my longing upon yourself//come, don't struggle little one, I have yet to covet anyone else'/chocolate. Song is from Eisbrecher's [Kann Denn Liebe Sünde Sein?](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/kann-denn-liebe-suende-sein-can-then-love-be-sin.html)
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?g62w3mc6aakr8zl)

"Something you need, _Liebling_?" Isaak set his pen down on his blotter and turned dark eyes to Dietrich.

"That's a rather loaded question, Herr," the boy drawled, a deliberate purr to his voice as he tipped his head coquettishly to the side while continuing to stare at the man behind the large desk.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Dietrich. Either say what you need to, or find something else to do. Preferably somewhere else. I'm busy, and you're beginning to try my patience."

"You're not being very nice to me, _Meister_ ," Dietrich said sulkily. "And here I am, trying to be _very nice_ to you."

Isaak looked nonplussed as he reached for one of his cigarillos. For a moment, his face was highlighted by the flame from his lighter only to shroud in darkness again when he snapped it shut. " _Desperation is like stealing from the Mafia: you stand a good chance of attracting the wrong attention_ \--Douglas Horton." The cherry glowed red, and as he exhaled a thin plume of smoke, he rolled the ash into the ashtray by his elbow. "Be careful about the invitations you extend. You may just get more than you bargained for."

"I'm hoping so!" Dietrich replied, a lewd smile blossoming across his face.

"Now you just sound like a whore, Darling. And a common one at that," Isaak said tartly and then returned to his paperwork, considering the matter no longer open for debate.

Dietrich huffed as he flopped heavily into the corner of the leather sofa, and he smirked a little at the disapproving glare his actions earned from Isaak. His pleasure faded just as quickly when Isaak's attention returned, once more, to his reviewing. He brought one leg up, resting his ankle at his knee, and he sighed audibly as he let his head fall back against the thick padding. He knew he was being a brat, but he didn't care. He was the youngest person there by _decades_ and he wanted to be entertained.

He sat up suddenly and turned around - though he did mind to keep his boots off the furniture. He grinned when he spied something _interesting_ on Isaak's credenza. Getting to his feet, he crossed the room, the grin widening when he saw it was a box of Wittamer chocolates. "Hey Isaak, where'd these come from?"

With his lips pressed into a thin line, Isaak looked up to see what his protégé was talking about. "I was gifted those from a merchant when I was in Vienna last week."

"Ah." Dietrich let his fingers trail along the edge of the box for a moment, and then he grabbed it in his hands and returned to the couch. He saw the way Isaak was watching him with narrowed eyes, and he knew he was getting on the vampire's last nerve. He wondered if Isaak would punish him for being so brazen as to outright steal his gift, or if he'd let him have it to keep him quiet. With the tips of two fingers, he flipped the lid off the box and watched it skitter across the floor - the only thing out of order in the otherwise immaculate office. He lifted a morsel from its little crinkle cup of tissue. "It's wasted on you anyway. You don't care much for sweets, so you won't appreciate them."

"How hypocritical coming from you considering you don't appreciate anything at all what with your overinflated sense of entitlement, Childe," Isaak remarked tartly as he stabbed out the remains of his cigarillo. "If it will keep you silent, then eat them. But make a mess, and you'll be scrubbing my office with your tongue." He smirked darkly. "If I'm feeling generous, I'll allow you to keep it attached."

"Oooo!" Dietrich gave him a mocking, wide-eyed impertinent look before grinning and popping the chocolate in his mouth. He'd hoped to piss Isaak off, but as he savoured the richness of the cocoa, he decided that the candy was an acceptable consolation. As he finished chewing it, he frowned a little at a slightly off flavour, but chalked it up to some sort of alcohol in the ganache. Lounging back with the box like some sort of spoiled heiress, he ate a few more, making sure to thoroughly smack his lips and offer the occasional drawn out 'mmmm'. He reached for another, and suddenly the room began to spin and his entire body went tense. The box tumbled from his hands, the remaining chocolates rolling across the carpet, some even disappearing under Isaak's desk.

"Dietrich, what the hell are you--" Isaak cut himself off, his eyes narrowing as he reached beneath the desk to retrieve one of the wayward chocolates. He broke it in half, and took the tiniest sample with the tip of his fingernail. He made a face when his sensitive palate detected the faint underlying bitterness. "Strychnine." He smiled cruelly. "Looks like I have unfinished business in Vienna after all. But first..." His gaze shifted to the boy convulsing on his floor. "I still have plans for you, _mein Schatz_. You can't shuffle off the mortal coil just yet." He checked Dietrich's vitals as he called for one of his _Schatten Kobolds_. "Take him to my laboratory. I will be there momentarily." He almost affectionately ran a hand through the ginger hair, and as Dietrich disappeared with the shadow, Isaak told himself he was only treating the boy because Cain still had some use for him. After all, he rationalized, he could always train a new protégé - one that didn't constantly arouse his ire.

It took about twenty-four hours for the healing narcotics to work their way through Dietrich's system. During his recovery, he was mostly unconscious and blessedly quiet. However, the next night he seemed none the worse for wear, and was once again harassing Isaak while he tried to work. He did seem a little more subdued than usual, and lacked his usual flippant belligerence. Currently, he seemed content to simply lie on the couch and watch the way Isaak's pen moved across the paper. "Ugh. That's the last fucking Viennese chocolate I'll ever eat," he muttered as he slid a square of marzipan between his lips. It seemed his sweet tooth hadn't been negatively impacted by the experience.

"It wasn't Viennese. It was Belgian. And the chocolate itself was fine, but it had been tampered with." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "And don't curse. _A vessel is known by the sound, whether it be cracked or not, so men are proved by their speeches whether they be wise or not._ \--Demosthenes."

Dietrich frowned as he scowled. "You swear."

Isaak glowered. "When you're fortunate enough to find yourself in my position, only then will you have the luxury of creating a double standard. Until then, do as I say or I'll cut your tongue out to ensure your obedience."

"You seem to have an unhealthy fascination with my tongue and doing things to it, _Meister_ ," Dietrich remarked as he stuck his out and slowly licked his lips.

Isaak watched the small pink tip skate along the pale peach for just a moment too long before he turned back to his work.

Dietrich snorted impatiently. "Damn it, Isaak! Why won't you pay attention to me?"

"When you have something interesting to hold my attention, perhaps then I'll deign fit to humour you."

Dietrich harrumphed and then sank petulantly down into the cushions, his fingertips idly drumming on the armrest. His eyes drifted to the end table next to him, and he smiled when he saw the silver letter opener. "Hey, Isaak?" He smirked as he picked it up. "What about this? Does _this_ interest you?" Holding the vampire's eyes, he drove the point clear through his hand, gritting his teeth in a macabre grin as he bore the pain of his decision.

"You foolish boy!" Isaak hissed as he got to his feet, fully prepared to spend the next while in his lab suturing the wound. "What are you trying...to--" His question went unfinished as he caught the scent of blood in the air, and when Dietrich pulled the letter opener from his hand and let it drop to the floor, he watched the way the crimson ran down the curve of his palm and dripped soundlessly onto the floor.

Half lowering his lashes over his eyes, Dietrich slowly let the tip of his tongue skate teasingly along the side of his hand as he brought his other one up to strip off his tie and unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt. His bloodied palm stroked wantonly along his cheek and down his throat before skimming across the front of the white linen, leaving a brilliant scarlet streak. "Do you want a taste, Isaak?" Dietrich asked coyly before he salaciously sucked on the tip of his baby finger. 

" _Most dangerous is that temptation that doth goad us on to sin in loving virtue._ \--William Shakespeare. What the hell are you trying to accomplish, Dietrich? I really don't care that you're bored; your strings won't work on me."

"Nothing," the boy insisted. "I just want to." He held out his hand in offering, his own eyes watching the slow trickle of blood from the wound.

"Of course. How could I ever doubt your altruism?" Isaak said dryly as he grabbed the other's hand. "For your own sake, you had better not try to control me, Childe." He lowered his head to let his tongue drag along Dietrich's wound, and pulled him closer so that he might slowly lick along his pulse point. "I warned you about the invitations you extend, _Liebling_." He lightly kissed the soft skin of his throat. "It's a little too late for regret now, though." He let his teeth puncture the tender flesh, both of his arms encircling Dietrich's body as he drank of his blood. It had been a long time since Isaak had tasted the real thing, and he savoured every drop he took. In the back of his mind, there was some concern that he wouldn't stop in time and would inadvertently kill him, but he managed to release before he reached that point. A dark, contented murmur escaped him as he let his tongue caress the two tiny holes he'd made, and he licked the streak of crimson from Dietrich's cheek. That was something he could easily get used to.

Dietrich felt gloriously lightheaded, but the loss of blood had weakened him. Clinging to Isaak's arms to hold himself upright, he looked up at him, his eyes shining with something akin to adoration. "Isaak? Will you turn me?" he whispered, his lips hovering just below the vampire's.

Isaak shook his head as he licked his lips of blood.

"Why not?"

"No. You haven't earned that privilege, nor do I have the desire to do so." His eyes were even darker than normal from his bloodlust, and fogged with desire. "But I will give you something else instead." Keeping Dietrich in his grasp, he backed up until he reached his desk, then turned them so that Dietrich was pressed up against it. One hand came up to grab a handful of hair, and he tugged the boy's head back before kissing him hard and deep. With his other hand he reached between them to unbuckle Dietrich's belt and unfasten his trousers. Pulling away from the embrace, he smiled darkly as he pushed Dietrich's pants down over his hips. The smile widened when he saw the hint of fear and apprehension in the boy's eyes. "What's wrong, _mein Schatz_? This _is_ what you wanted, ja?" His hand cupped the teen's balls, and then he palmed his length, teasing and stroking him to full hardness. "Be careful what you wish for, hm?"

Isaak continued to stroke him until he sensed Dietrich was on the verge of release, and then he stopped. Turning the boy to face the desk, he grabbed the back of his neck and forced him down against the wooden surface as he undid his own trousers and moved closer. Teasingly, he rubbed the tip of his cock just between Dietrich's ass cheeks. He'd resisted for a long time, but one could only resist for so long under a barrage of constant propositioning. He felt the sharp gasp from the boy when his cock nudged his hole, and he chuckled under his breath. "Dietrich dear? Do be a darling and scream when I fuck you?" he murmured, and without warning, he pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into the hot, pliant body beneath him.

Dietrich felt like he was being torn in two when Isaak penetrated him so suddenly, and before he could catch himself, he'd cried out in pain. He could feel the slide of Isaak's cock inside of him, but he couldn't tell if he liked it or not. His hand and throat both throbbed, and his ass felt like it was on fire. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and bit softly as moisture gathered on his long lashes. Isaak gave a few more hard, deep thrusts, and eventually he could feel what the other was doing. It hurt, but at the same time, he was enjoying it. He took a deep breath and let his eyes fall closed, and soon he was rocking his hips slightly in counterpoint to Isaak's movements and shamelessly begging for more.

Isaak purred in pure, malevolent pleasure as he watched his protégé. He knew he wasn't being gentle with his movements, and the way Dietrich was asking for more caused his own arousal to spike. "You _are_ a common whore," he murmured into his ear before he nipped Dietrich's neck, the resultant wanton moan pushing him closer to his peak. "But never forget, you are mine, Childe. Do not cross me." He drove in deep one last time, and then grabbed on to Dietrich's hips as he came, pulling the boy tight against him. "Finish yourself," he commanded.

With trembling fingers, Dietrich slid his hand around his own aching dick and began to pump hard and fast. He could feel the heat of Isaak's release inside of him, and feel the other's body pressed against him, and it quickly sent him over the edge. With a cry of Isaak's name, he came over his fist and the side of the desk, his body spasming slightly from the force of his release.

He felt Dietrich still beneath him, and Isaak pulled himself free to tuck himself back into his trousers. He turned the boy to face him and kissed him hard before biting his lower lip and sucking away the single droplet he brought to the surface. "Hn. _Desire of having is the sin of covetousness._ \--William Shakespeare. You were to be my protégé only. You do realize what you've brought upon yourself?" he asked as he brushed Dietrich's bangs from his eyes.

Despite the pain he was in, Dietrich still managed to smirk. "Get over it, _Meister_ ," he drawled. "You're not as pious or as controlled as you want me to think."

"And you're not as clever as you want me to think," Isaak replied. "I suppose you're convinced you managed to manipulate me into doing what you wanted?" He summoned one of his shadow demons. "See that he is brought to the lab. I need to treat the wound on his hand." He smirked. "He can live with the rest."

Dietrich shook his head. "No. But I did get you to acknowledge that you like me. In your own fucked up way, of course."

Isaak arched a brow. "On second thought, see that he's taken to his rooms. He can live with the consequences of all of them."

"Isaak!"

The raven smirked as he reached for a cigarillo, and he waved good bye to Dietrich. "Who ever said I liked you?"


End file.
